


Art for Like a Stone in the Water

by ileliberte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott/Stiles art drawn for the absolutely adorable Sciles bigbang fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088941"><strong>Like a Stone in the Water</strong></a> by the lovely <strong>dutchydoescoke</strong>. Some cuddling first and then a little bit of coddling with Scott wiping whipped cream off Stiles' nose :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Like a Stone in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Also [on tumblr here](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/70445131412/scott-stiles-art-drawn-for-the-absolutely-adorable).


End file.
